The Ghost Of You
by serendipity32k
Summary: A witch in a muggle school experiences something out of the ordinary. Amanda Belucci falls for Cedric, who only she can see, because she doesn't know that he is the young wizard from Hufflepuff who died a year ago...


_Any references to real people or real locales are used fictitiously. Any satire applied to anyone is used fictitiously and is not made to offend anyone. Names, characters, places and incidents from the base source are the product of the J.K. Rowling's imagination, and any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. I only own original characters. In this story, I own Amanda Belucci, created her identity, and gave her a story based on J.K. Rowling's series.

* * *

_

_What if you meet a person who seems to be perfect for you? You share interests, values, and you're mutually attracte0d to each other. But what if he's no regular guy? What if only you can see him? And what if he unlocks another side of you that you've never discovered in your whole life…? _

_What if he was already dead?_

_Life is extremely easy for Amanda Belucci. At a young age, she already lives in her own penthouse suite in a posh high-rise at the heart of London. Her father's company is internationally successful. She studies in one of the best private schools in the whole of Great Britain and she excels in almost everything. She's smart, intelligent, kind, athletic, famous and amazingly beautiful. At the top of the list of London's A-list teenagers, Amanda Belucci seems to have it all. She probably does, but she doesn't quite know about everything…

* * *

_

The winter was season was coming to a close. The leaves on trees along the sidewalks were starting to grow back on those once barren branches. Flowers were starting to grow around the plant boxes which were once covered in snow. The pond where couples used to figure-skate in the ice was turning into water again. New trends were starting to come out and shops have changed their display of clothes. It was a quiet Saturday morning in the usually bustling city of London.

From the penthouse of one of the city's most aristocratic buildings, a tall young girl, about fourteen, with long, wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes, sat on the ethnically-designed terrace of their flat, sipping a hot chocolate and reading an entertainment tabloid about Lindsay Lohan's latest car crash, whatever's up with Jude Law and his sexcapades and all those international (entertainment) issues. She took a quick glance of the city: the shops, the people who looked like ants from where she was… sometimes she wondered if there was another world aside from the one that she lived in. She wondered if there was another dimension, also on earth, where there was magic, wizards, witches, giants, goblins, messenger owls, unicorns, phoenixes, creatures that she's only known in fairytales…

"Ah!" She yelled once the hot chocolate spilled on her white overcoat and started dripping all over her coffee-brown terry pants.

"You better be careful next time, Amanda," her older brother Peter said out of nowhere. Amanda quickly ran up to him and hugged him so tightly that he could barely breathe. "Okay, I know you miss me, just grab a chill pill, okay?"

"It's about time you showed up," said Amanda with a beaming expression across her face. "I haven't seen you since last summer. Where have you been, anyway?"

"Well, you know school's pretty hectic for me now. I _am_ in my last year. Lots of work at Hog…" he suddenly stopped.

"Lots of work at _what_?" asked Amanda with a strange expression on her face. "I heard you say 'hog' or something."

"Oh, nothing," replied Peter Belucci, running his hands through his Ben McKenzie-brown hair. "I had a pork dinner last night. Oliver invited me to have dinner at his place once I got back here. I started calling it 'hog' for some reason."

"I see," Amanda said with an unconvinced look, but just shrugged the whole thing off. "And Oliver is…?"

"You forgot about Oliver? Oliver Wood. He just graduated this year. Oh, you haven't met him, have you?" Amanda shook her head. She's the only person in their family who hasn't met Oliver Wood, Peter's best friend. "He was once captain of the Quidditch team." Peter gave a brief "whoops" and covered his mouth. He was definitely hiding something. Peter _was_ a bit of a klutz when it came to secrets and all.

"Qui-_what_?" asked Amanda. She was definitely more confused than ever, with no idea what the hell he was talking about, especially 'hog' and the mysterious Oliver Wood.

"It's a game we made up in school," Peter lied. "It's like football, but with a twist." He winked.

"Ehkay," mumbled Amanda. "I just miss you so much! Let's have breakfast out. Mum gave me some extra dosh for the weekend. I got about two grand right now. We could walk and everything."

"Oh, sure," Peter smiled, then started to think over how many times he almost gave away a secret that Amanda wasn't supposed to know about.

* * *

Amanda and her brother Peter had breakfast in a cosy café round the corner. Of course, they were followed around by about 3 to 4 young girls who wanted their autographs or something. Over breakfast Amanda and Peter talked about how each others' lives were, with Peter accidentally mentioning words and names which sounded to Amanda as "Dumble_something_", "Snape", "Black", "Herbology", and "Volde…_what_?". Her mind started coming up with thoughts such as _what if there is another dimension like I was thinking_ and _what if my brother is part of that dimension_.

"Peter," said Amanda, "do you believe that there is another world, aside from the one we live in?"

Peter nodded. "There are so many planets in the solar system. I find it impossible for there to be no other place with life on it. You know what, I'm…" he was interrupted by Amanda immediately.

"Not _that_," she interrupted. "I mean, what if there was another dimension here on earth? What if, you know, there was such thing as magic and wizards and witches?"

There was a sudden silence. Peter was stomped in his thinking tracks. He shook his head. "I… don't… think… that's… possible", he lied once again. "It's impossible, Amanda."

Amanda sat back and rested her back on the seat. "Le sigh," she whispered, and took out her mobile. She was typing a message to her friend Sara who she was supposed to meet at the park. "_hey sara. boom boom. sorry cant go meet u. bro back from school. we havin breakfast. cya, mands._"

"What's _that_?" asked Peter as Amanda shut her flip phone. Amanda gave him yet another strange look.

"Seriously, Peter. It's been some time. Where _have_ you been in the past months? Mars?"

"What?"

"Well, it's called a cellphone. Everyone in the normal world knows _that_." Amanda said, waving her phone.

Peter suddenly broke out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for _that_. It's a mobile. Duh!"

But Amanda still didn't look convinced. She was starting to have second thoughts about her brother. She knew that his tongue always slips while he talks. Whatever she was imagining, if there was another world out there… it could be real.

* * *

As Amanda and her brother left the café and set off for the tube, Amanda thought about all her speculations about her older brother. He seemed so different now. He kept on saying words that she hadn't heard of before, except she knew that "_vol de_" meant "god of". Peter claimed that "Black" was his professor's name. The two continued walking to the nearest train stop, when someone caught Amanda's eye from across the street…

He was young, tall and exceptionally handsome, with his straight nose and dark hair. He was staring at her as if there was gum in her hair or something. Amanda examined everything and made sure that she looked okay. She also looked around if there could be some other person that he could be eyeing on. A really cute boy was looking her way. And most likely, he was looking at _her_.

The boy smiled at Amanda and she smiled back. She saw a strange mystery in the boy gazing at her beyond the passing cars and buses. "Amanda…" a voice called. Someone had laid his hand on her shoulder. "What in the _bloody_ _hell_ are you looking at?" She turned around and saw Peter giving her a look which spelled, "what-the-hell".

"See that boy over there?" asked Amanda, pointing to the tall boy across the street who was just smiling at her before she pointed to him.

"Which boy are you talking about?" asked Peter. "There are lots of boys across the street from here."

"The tall one," replied Amanda. "He's the one with the dark hair, brown jacket, loose pants…"

"Which one?" Peter still looked confused as if he didn't see anyone.

"He's looking this way," added Amanda. "Don't tell me you don't see him!" By now, he was the only one standing across the street from them, as if everyone else just disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Amanda, but there's no one there."

"Oh come on, this isn't funny anymore!"

"Seriously, I think _you're_ the one pulling on me." Peter frowned at his sister. "You're probably hallucinating. There's no one there." Amanda tried opening her mouth, but Peter had already interrupted her even before she could start speaking. "If you don't want to take the tube home, then I think you can take care of yourself. I have to go somewhere really important right now."

Amanda frowned, but nodded at him. "I'll just go later. I'll probably call Sara." And, in what seemed to be five seconds, Peter disappeared. Amanda stared curiously across the street for the boy, but he was also gone.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


End file.
